User blog:Francesca14601/Diecesca page (sample)
This is just a sample, I did this in a blog because I need the improvement of other admins. Please take a look and comment. Thank you! Note: I know that the infobox says my username Francesca14601. Diecesca Diecesca '('Die/go and Fran/'cesca') is a friendship/romantic pairing between Diego Hernandez and Francesca Caviglia. Starting season 2, they seems to be friends, even that Francesca felt a little attracted by Diego. In the second part of the season, they become dance partners in the dance contest made my YouMix, they ended in the second place and they went to Spain along with Leon and Violetta. Francesca and Leon started to suspect Diego that he's planning something against Violetta, and that was true. They become enemies for a while but that relationship possibly ended when the tour started. In season 3, their relationship totally changed, both seems to be closer than normal. It's suspected by many fans that they will have a romantic relationship in the future episodes. Other names *'Diencesca '(Die/go and Fra/'ncesca') *'Franiego '(Fran/cesca and D/'iego') History Season 2 Part 1 In the first episode of the season, Diego and Francesca took each other's suitcase by mistake at the airport. When Diego went to his apartment, he realized that he took the wrong suitcase, which looks similar to his. However, Francesca also realized that the suitcase is not hers, so the two tried to find the suitcases owners. They officially met at the YouMix 80's party. Diego returned the suitcase to Francesca, but she didn't brought Diego's so he gave her his number and direction. Camila was there too, and both seems to be a little attracted by Diego. The next day, Francesca came to Diego's apartment to return his suitcase. Diego, knowing that Francesca is Violetta's friend, asked her if she could return Violetta the shoe that he took from the party. He also invited Francesa and her friends (including Violetta) to a karaoke bar. Francesca accepted and she tried to flirt him, but he's not so interested. The rest of the episodes, we don't see the interaction between Diego and Francesca very much, but we can see that they are friends. Part 2 Diego and Francesca were sorted together in the YouMix dance contest. They worked very well, although that sometimes Francesca gets upset when she sees Marco and Ana rehearsing together, which interrupted the rehearsals a lot. They ended up at the second place. They went to Spain along with Leon and Violetta to keep working with YouMix. During the time Spain, Francesca realized that Diego is hiding something, that it could possibly be against Violetta. She, along with Leon found out that Diego is Ludmila's ally and they are planning to make Violetta suffer. After knowing that, she wanted to explain to Violetta what's Diego planning after the show, but Violetta has heard the conversation between her and Leon. Violetta ended up with a broken heart after she saw the prove of that Diego is Ludmila's ally. Francesca was really upset when she know that her best friends has been betrayed by Diego. She seems to be a little mad with him. In the last episodes of the season, their relationship was better when Francesca discovered what happened with Diego and why did he do that to Violetta. Season 3 Part 1 During the tour, Francesca noticed that Marco has been a little strange with her, their relationship is not like the same. Francesca was really sad about what's happening, but Diego comforted her by saying that Marco might be stressed with the tour and he just need a break. It's also close to Violetta's birthday, everyone wanted to make her a surprise. Leon gave Violetta the first surprise: a trip inside a hot air balloon, but everything went out of control when the balloon went too far. Everyone tried to find Leon and Violetta, Diego and Francesca went to a side and the rest to other sides. The two couldn't find the balloon and worse, they are lost. But when the keep walking, they realized that they are back to the place where the rest are waiting. Back to the Studio, Marco still acted strange with Francesca. She wanted to know what's wrong with Marco, and the only way that she can know it is through Diego, who's Marco's best friend. Through many meetings and advices, they became really close. Later, Marco auditioned for the Royal Auditorium in London. He told Diego that he can't tell it to Francesca until they told him that he's in. During a conversation between Diego and Marco at Are Rebel, Francesca discovered that Marco is auditioning for the Royal Auditorium. Both Francesca and Marco realized that the best for them is just being friends. Soon, Diego's mother's goddaughter Erica came, making that Francesca felt jealous and thinking that she's Diego's girlfriend. Camila realized that Francesca is jealous for Erica. She talked with Diego about what's happening and Diego said that Erica is just like his cousin. Diego talked with Francesca about Erica, he also admitted that he likes her but she said that she don't want to have anything between them. After that, Diego tried to talk with Francesca several times, but she avoided him and kept saying that she didn't feel the same way. Finally in the episodes 19-20, she admitted that she loves him and she can't stop think about him even that she don't want to. They kissed and begun their relationship, but no one knows it. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both have black hair. *Both can play the guitar and the piano. *Both have a relation with Violetta, Francesca is her best friend and Diego was her boyfriend. *Both have a relation with Leon, Francesca is his friend and Diego was his enemy and currently member of the same band. *Both are Marco's best friends, even though that Francesca was his girlfriend *Both are Europeans. *Both went to Spain with Leon and Violetta. Differences * Category:Blog posts